¿POR QUÉ? LO SIENTO GRACIAS
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Quise ser tanto para él. Lo quise ser todo ¿Por qué no bastó? ¿Por qué no pude ser más? ¿Por qué? Me hundo, siento que me hundo pero mi cuerpo está pesado y ya no responde. Cierro los ojos. Caigo,estoy cayendo.Si lo ves, dile que lo amo. Gracias. OCC.AH


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, es mi primer 'tragedy'… Mmm… Bueno yo escuché varios temas una y otra vez mientras lo hacía así q les dejo algunos… No son necesarios pero están buenos ;)<br>*GOMENASAI t.a.t.u. *CREEP radiohead… *****HELLO evanescense… *JAR OF HEARTS boyce avenue (coover) *UNFORGETTABLE tiffany alword… ****Etre otros ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruten, o eso espero…<strong>

**¿POR QUÉ? LO SIENTO. GRACIAS.**

**BELLA POV.:**

Todo estaba perdido.

Mi vida, mi confianza… Mi amor.

¿Por qué? Me pregunté con rabia ¿Por qué? Me pregunté resignada. Cansancio. Malestar. Tristeza. Agobio. Ahogo.

¿Acaso todo este tiempo me había estado engañando a mí misma? ¿Acaso en verdad había vivido una mentira? Y eso… ¿Lo hacía mejor? ¿Lo hacía peor? No lo sabía ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Siquiera quería saberlo en verdad?

Sólo una pregunta rondaba mi mente… ¿Por qué?

Sólo una palabra hacía eco detrás… Edward.

Desearía haber sido especial, desearía poder haber sido más para él, sólo por él ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? ¿Para darle pena? ¿Para atarlo? Quisiera ser perfecta. Quisiera haber sido suficiente. NO LO FUI. Y saberlo me estaba matando.

¿Para qué seguir así? ¿Para qué seguir aquí? ¿Para qué forzar algo ya inexistente? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Por qué?

Lo vi.

Dios, lo vi. Parecía tan feliz, tan malditamente feliz, parecía… Completo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había hecho seguir viviendo en una mentira?

Recordé cada hermoso momento desde aquel día en que nos conocimos.. Unos críos de preparatoria, eso éramos simplemente, y así y todo… Nos amamos. Nos amamos tanto. Nos amamos con una fuerza e intensidad que sorprendió a muchos, por no decir a todos. Nos amamos en todas las formas que alguien podía amar a otra persona. No respirábamos sin el otro, no vivíamos sin el otro ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué?

Todo fue maravilloso desde el primer momento en el que nos vimos, engañosamente perfecto. Mis lágrimas con él siempre fueron de pura dicha y felicidad, éramos tan felices, éramos tan unidos. Éramos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué cambió? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

Una pareja perfecta, una graduación con honores, una fiesta, una escapada, una demostración mutua de nuestro amor. Besos robados, caricias prohibidas.

Besos, caricias, amor, pasión.

Mi piel aún se estremecía al recordar aquel momento en el que, con el corazón en la mano, me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma tal como él se entregó a mí. Recordaba con cruel exactitud cómo había cubierto de besos cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como sus manos temblorosas recorrían mi cuerpo, mi piel, mi textura, al igual que las mías lo hacían con el suyo. Reconociéndonos. El dolor y el deseo que rasgó mi ser l sentirlo ingresar en mí rompiendo con aquel movimiento el símbolo de mi inocencia. Los besos, el amor, las miradas, las caricias, los susurros, el placer, los gemidos. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos dejando su huella en el otro. Marcándonos. ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Fui yo? ¿Fue él? ¿Importa? ¿Por qué?

Un paso más.

El viaje a la universidad, la independencia, la convivencia. Vivir juntos tras tantos años de noviazgo pareció en su momento lo indicado, lo debido ¿Lo fue? Las peleas, las reconciliaciones, el cansancio, las frustraciones. Las exigencias en cada aspecto de nuestras vidas, propias, ajenas, generales. Aspiraciones, metas, sueños. Realidades.

¿Cómo nos perdimos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Ya no habían pequeños besos robados tan sólo porque sí, las risas en privados disminuyeron hasta desaparecer ¿Por qué? Mi mente trataba de pensar con claridad. Tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en el que todo se había venido abajo, en el que todo había comenzado a morir. No lo había ¿O sí? Sí, sí había. Había millones de ellos. Millones de momentos en los que uno o el otro pudo haber dicho o hecho más, en los que uno u otro pudo haber hecho menos. Millones. Sí, millones, así como los trozos que ahora quedaban de mi alma y de mi corazón.

Quise ser tanto para él. Lo quise ser todo ¿Por qué no bastó? ¿Por qué no pude ser más? ¿Por qué?

Vagaba sin rumbo por nuestra casa, "nuestra", mirando cada rincón de esta. Recordando. Matándome a mí misma un poco más. Dejándome desangrarme lentamente ¿Cuándo nos convertimos en extraños? ¿Cuándo fue que no lo supe? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Acaso había señales de ello que no había visto? ¿Acaso me había negado a verlas?

Recordé la boda mientras lentamente me dirigía a las escaleras.

¡Qué hermosa fue! ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Era tan feliz! Era. ¿Cuándo había dejado de serlo? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser esa chica jovial que se sonrojaba y sonreía por todo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién soy ahora? No puedo encontrarme ¿Ya no soy yo?

La alcoba. La cama deshecha. Entré y me quedé apoyada contra la pared mirando esa cama. Esa cama que había visto tanto de nosotros. Esa cama donde buscamos nuestro futuro, esa cama donde nos declaramos amor, esa cama que vio nuestra pasión… Y nuestro hielo.

¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Cómo pude querer ser tan ciega?

Caminé alrededor de ella sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, y sonreí. Una sonrisa rota. No importaba. Estaba hueca. Ya no sentía nada. Ya no hay dolor, amor, nada de nada. Yo estaba en la nada. Quebrada. Estaba muerta ¿Por qué? ¿Quién me mató? ¿Fui yo? ¿Fue él? ¿Importaba?

No, ya nada importaba.

Irónico. Sí, era completamente ridículo, absurdo e irónico que hoy hubiese sido el mejor y a la vez el peor día de mi existencia… Irónico.

Secretos. Al parecer venían desde hacía tiempo ¿Puedo culparlo? ¿Debería? No, yo tenía los míos ¿Verdad? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Quién podía juzgarlo? ¿Quién en verdad se creía sinceramente con ese derecho?

Me acerqué. Toqué las sábanas, las acaricié. Nada, no sentía nada.

Lo vi.

Lo vi.

Lo vi, lo vi, lo vi. Lo sé ¿Y? ¿Acaso cambiaba en algo el resto? ¿No verdad? Nada cambiaba, quizás ahora sólo no estaría ciega, nada más, ni nada menos ¿Mejor o peor? No importaba.

Giré. Giré sobre mí misma. Giré y giré hasta marearme. Sentí. Volví a girar. Giré y giré y seguí esta vez hasta caer. Me enrollé en mí misma. Me abracé. Estoy sintiendo, el dolor vuelve. Bien. Le doy la bienvenida, me recuerda que sigo viva y lo que debo de hacer.

Recuerdo.

Recuero mi felicidad y mi ansiedad por darle la noticia, recuerdo mi prisa y mi sonrisa.

Recuerdo los gemidos que provenían de detrás de la puerta que debía cruzar.

Recuerdo. Recuerdo todo. Recuerdo los gemidos, el olor, las palabras. Recuerdo bloquearme para no sentir nada tal y como había aprendido hacía mucho cuando lo sentía distante de mí. Cuando sentía su abandono. Sí, recuerdo todo ahora, como abrí la puerta apenas para ver lo que ya esperaba ver. Él. Siempre él. Él y la mujer que tenía encerrada entre sus piernas bronceadas tirada de espaldas a él sobre su inmaculado escritorio. Él y aquella que desde hace años decía ser su secretaria. Vi todo, y esperé, esperé por algo que nunca llegó. Quería que me viera ¿Qué buscaba con eso? No lo sé. Pero ni siquiera eso tuve.

Me quedé allí. Parada, con los brazos rodeándome lo más fuertemente que podía, al puto en el que sentí como mis uñas se clavaban en mis costillas.

Por dentro me sentí gritar, gritar y gritar una y otra vez. Por fuera. Por fuera sólo era una mujer mirando a su marido teniendo sexo, NO, haciéndole el amor a su secretaria, de la forma en que ya no se lo hacía a ella hace mucho tiempo.

Los vi llegar a la cúspide, ella gritó arqueando su espalda, extendiendo sus dorados cabellos al dejarse caer sobre el escritorio en el cual ya no había nada. Nada. Todo lo habían volado en su faena. Observé en particular aquel marco de foto tirado sin cuidado en el piso, y su foto en cuestión. La foto de él sonriendo abrazándome desde detrás el día de nuestra boda, observé la cara de amor y felicidad de ambos y como el cristal roto nos hacía lucir deformes, horrorosos. Qué reflejo cruel de la propia realidad.

Observé en silencio.

Él terminó con un pequeño gruñido de placer y se desplomó sobre la espalda de ella. Aun en la distancia, pude ser capaz de ver cómo le acariciaba los cabellos y cómo iba dejando suaves besos por su espalda. Salió de ella y le dio la vuelta, ella tan solo se dejó hacer. Y la besó… Y lo reconocí. Aquél era el Edward del que me enamoré, aquella era su mirada, mirada que antaño iba dirigida a mí… Y ahora. Él era el Edward del cual me había enamorado tan perdidamente, no la marioneta apagada en la que se había convertido a mi lado.

-Mmm… te amo- dijo la rubia.

Él la miró y la volvió a besar… Y todo volvió a comenzar.

Y sí. Me quedé allí. Me quedé embelesada viendo nuevamente su amarga función.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. No sé cómo o cuando salí de allí. No supe nada más hasta que, milagrosamente, me vi en la puerta de mi casa. "nuestra" casa. Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré. Dejé mi abrigo y mi cartera dnde siempre y me giré para subir, pero el sonido me detuvo. El sonido de un mensaje en el contestador.

"Hola, esta es la casa de bella y Edward Cullen, por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal. Gracias." Piiiiiii…

-¿Bella? ¿Estás por allí? ¿Dónde estás? Bueno, te llamé a tu celular pero no contestas, era para avisarte que llegaré tarde. Tengo mucho trabajo, no me esperes ¿De acuerdo? Adiós- tuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Miré. Me quedé mirando aquella máquina que cargaba tantas mentiras. Ya no importa me dije.

¿Debía decirle? Sí ¿No? Sí. A fin de cuentas…

Me levanté del piso en done había quedado tirada recordando y fui hasta la cómoda mirando fugazmente las fotos nuestras que había sobre ella. Tomé un papel de cartas de los que siempre dejaba para escribirle a Rennè y una pluma. Y comencé a escribir en el mismo momento en el que sentía como el dolor en mi abdomen se hacía más fuerte. Ahora sentía. Y segundos después sentí correr por mis piernas algo caliente que seguía su curso descendentemente.

Terminé y dejé la pluma en su lugar. Me paré con cuidado.

Coloqué el papel justo en el medio de la cama y junto a ella coloqué esos dos anillos, las dos alianzas que habían significado tanto para mí en mi vida. Los miré. Cuan hueco y material era todo al fin y al cabo.

Me giré y me fui al baño.

Me mojé la cara, y luego el cuello y el cabello. Se sintió tan bien que decidí darme un baño. No tardaría. Abrí las canillas para ir llenando la gran bañera en las que tantas veces nos habíamos fundido en uno y coloqué el tapón para que el agua no se fuera. Muy despacio comencé a quitarme el traje, la blusa, la falda, los zapatos. Tuve especial cuidado para sacarme las medias y la tanga ya que estaban comenzando a secarse y pegarse en algunas partes. Me quité el sostén y miré mis manos ahora teñidas de rojo. Pronto.

Abrí el botiquín del baño detrás del espejo y saqué el pequeño frasquito que me había mantenido viva durante tantos años ya. Las conté, veinticinco Alplax; bien, eso estaba bien… tomé el otro, cinco antidepresivos, bien también. El dolor en el bajo vientre se estaba acentuando. "Pronto amor, pronto".

Llené un vaso y comencé a tomar de a dos, no quería tardar demasiado, "Él" me esperaba. Bien, mejor. Terminé con todas y me fui a la tina ahora llena.

Aaaahhh… Qué placer. El agua tibia le hacía maravillas a mí ya lánguido cuerpo. Era taaaan relajante. Paz. Comencé a sentir paz.

Lo había anhelado tanto ¡Y miren! Estaría con él antes de lo esperado.

Más de dos años buscándolo, ansiándolo, soñando con él, bien, al fin aquí estaba.

El doctor me había dicho que debía cuidarme mucho. Mi embarazo era considerado de alto riesgo y cualquier cosa podría hacerme perderlo. Según lo que me había explicado, mi útero era débil y no soportaba bien el peso del feto, lo cual causaba un desprendimiento inmediato. Me explico que de seguro había quedado varias veces, pero que al ser tan poco el tiempo de gestación de seguro ni lo habría notado. Pero él no sabía. Yo me irí con él. Era buena mamá. No dejaría solo a mi pequeño, no, no lo haría. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba. Era una sensación francamente indescriptible. Yo debía cuidarlo, de todo, de todos; Y lo haría. Y el papá, a pesar de todo, estaba segura de que lo amaría también, pero era yo quien debía vigilarlo y cuidarlo ahora.

Siete semanas, sólo eso tenía y era como dije de alto riesgo ¿Y qué en la vida no lo era? Ya no podría tomar esas mágicas pastillitas que me habían ayudado tanto a vivir con mi tristeza, con mi incomprensión… Con mi abandono. No culpo a nadie, fue lo que debía ser.

Me hundo, siento que me hundo pero mi cuerpo está pesado y ya no responde. Cierro los ojos. Caigo, estoy cayendo. Mis brazos y piernas están muy pesados, ya no siento aquel dolor en mi abdomen. Él se ha ido ¡Espérame! Quise gritar, pero ya no pude. No importa. Nada importa.

Ya me voy, lo siento. Lo veo. Oscuridad.

Paz. Caigo.

Adiós.

**EPOV.:**

Sentía mi mundo girar y desmoronarse mientras yo lo veía y no hacía nada al respecto. Mi mundo. Mi Bella.

No entendía que fue lo que nos pasó. Lo que nos pasaba. Ya no nos reconocíamos, ¿Ya no nos amábamos? Intenté ser tanto para ella, y sin darme cuenta, la fui perdiendo en el camino ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

Odiaba esta sensación.

Así era cada vez que terminaba de entregar mi cuerpo a aquella mujer que decía amarme y por la cual no sentía nada. Mi mente se bloqueaba y me entregaba al placer carnal. Anulando mis sentimientos y disfrutando de todas aquellas sensaciones que me provocaba el estar así con alguien.

Soy una jodida basura. Lo sé. No pregunten como empezó, sólo lo hizo, sólo surgió y siguió, y siguió. Y en aquellos momentos mi mente y mi conciencia solo eran convertidas en meros espectadores.

¿Por qué?

Nunca dije esas palabras que ella tanto ansiaba oír. Nunca le dije que la amaba. No le mentiría, no lo hacía. Yo aún, aun, y a pesar de todo… Yo aún amaba a mi Bella, sólo que no podía encontrarla. Mi Bella estaba escondida en aquella persona que convivía conmigo en mi casa, en esa persona que decía aun ser mi esposa. Traicioné de tantas formas a MI Bella.

La unión que tantos habían envidiado, el amor del que tantos se burlaron. Todo estaba muerto. Y yo aún no entendía cuándo había sucedido que no me di cuenta.

Ahora estaba en mi casa. En nuestra casa.

Y era comenzar a fingir una vez más. Comenzar a fingir que ella era la persona con la que me casé.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué fingíamos? No lo sé.

Vi su abrigo y su cartera donde siempre. Un día más. Dejé mis cosas al lado y comencé a subir las escaleras para ir a la recamara. No cenaría, no tenía estómago ara eso.

Subí pesada y cansinamente por cada escalón sintiendo una opresión extraña en mi pecho.

Extraño. Qué día tan extraño.

Dios, quería gritar. Quería a mi bella. Quería ver su sonrisa. Sus sonrojos. Quería amarla como hacía tanto no lo hacía. Quería volver a ser uno con ella.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no me molesté en encender nada. Me desvestí despacio, quedando sólo con mis boxers y me recosté sin hacer ruido en mi lado de la cama.

No entendía por qué la opresión crecía casi al punto de querer llorar ¿Por qué?

Algo frío rozó mi muslo tibio. Me giré y a tientas busqué lo que era. A tientas, noté como Bella no estaba en la cama durmiendo. Sobresaltado me giré y prendí mi luz de noche. Me senté y miré alrededor. Nada. Nadie. Busqué lo que fuera que me había dado frío.

Un anillo.

Una alianza.

Un anillo de compromiso.

¿Qué…?

Escuché ruido de agua correr.

¿Agua?

De seguro sería Bella bañándose ¿O no?

La opresión creció y solté un jadeo por su intensidad.

Despacio me levanté. Y lo noté.

Sangre.

Sangre en la silla. Sangre en el piso.

Corrí al baño.

Mi desesperación creció a cotas insospechadas, casi al punto de vencerme y hacerme caer de rodillas.

Abrí la puerta. Y morí.

Mis piernas se vencieron y caí. Caí sobre un charco de sangre que en aquel momento apenas noté. Su sangre.

Bella. Mi Bella.

Me arrastré como pude, tratando de vencer a la ola destructiva de dolor que me invadió para poder llegar donde ella. Lo logré… Arrastrándome por el piso cubierto enteramente por su sangre, lo logré. Mi cuerpo teñido de ella.

Escuché vagamente el sonido e un llanto desgarrador, el sonido de gritos, el sonido de mi voz ¿Cómo podía ser mi voz si yo aún no la encontraba?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Bella por qué?

Dios ¿Por qué?

La tomé del agua en la que se hallaba completamente hundida. Completamente en paz. Su cuerpo escurrió el agua medio manchada sobre mí, empapando consigo mi piel. Sentí su frío contra mi cuerpo y me estremecí. No. NO. ¡NO! No ella. Por favor no ella.

¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! No.

Estaba muriendo, lo sabía. Yo estaba muriendo con ella. Ella siempre había sido mi Bella ¿Por qué no lo vi? ¿Por qué?

Su rostro reflejaba una paz hermosa y casi contagiosa. Y morí un poco más.

¿Cuánto tardaría en ir junto a ella? Los minutos se me hacían eternos y nada pasaba, el tiempo era eterno sin ella. El dolor seguía rasgándome en dos. La culpa crecía de manera insospechada en mi cuerpo. No podía dejarla allí, no quería.

-Está bien, todo estará bien ¿Verdad?- le pregunté al bello ángel que estaba frente a mí.

La tomé en mis brazos y con la poca casi nula fuerza que me quedaba la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a nuestro lecho. Ella vendría a buscarme. No me dejaría. Nunca lo hizo, no lo haría ahora ¿Verdad?

La apoyé sobre el colchón en el que tantas veces habíamos hablado, reído, llorado, peleado. En el que tantas veces le había hecho el amor… Y en el que tantas veces la había rechazado en silencio. Sentí más llantos pero yo no tenía voz. No podía ser yo, y sin embargo ¿Quién lloraría así por ella? Sólo yo.

La acomodé en nuestro lecho y cuando giré para recostarme a su lado vi un blanco papel ahora medio mojado asomándose por debajo de su codo. Lo tomé con cuidado notando vagamente como mis dedos temblaban incontrolables. Tenía miedo. Miedo ¿Por qué?

Juntando toda la fuerza que extrañamente me quedaba logré llegar a dejar la carta sobre mi mesa de noche para así poder leerla, ya que mi mano temblaba tanto que ya no me lo permitía.

Leí. Y morí.

Grité cuando el dolor y la culpa, el miedo y el rencor fueron demasiado.

Grité girándome para abrazarla mientras aún le gritaba.

Lloré, lloré tanto como no me creí capaz en mi vida.

Volví a gritar. Grité y grité hasta que la garganta me ardió y ya no pude hacerlo más.

Y lloré, lloré mucho sobre su frío cuerpo, lloré desconsoladamente por todo.

Por todo lo que pude ser y no fui

Por todo lo que debí haber sido, haber hecho y no fui ni hice.

Por cada momento en el que supe que nos alejábamos y que aun así estúpidamente pensé que todo estaría bien.

Por darle egoístamente siempre más importancia a mis cosas, a mis tiempos, a mi vida que a la de ella.

Por dejarla más sola que nunca cuando más cerca me necesitaba.

Por ser tan hipócrita tantos años hasta conmigo mismo.

Lloré por todo eso y mucho más.

Pero por sobre todo, porque nadie vendría a buscarme. Porque ella se había ido junto con la persona que en sus últimos minutos había amado más que a nadie ¿Cómo siquiera podía tener una idea de lo que ella sufrió? No podía. Me odiaba. Me odiaba tanto. Pero, no me mataría, no me lo merecía. Ellos debían estar en paz, y yo no sé las quitaría yendo tras ellos. Dios. Lo acepto, acepto mi castigo, acepto seguir vivo con la culpa cada día de lo que me quede de vida, lo acepto. Duele, ¡Mierda! Como duele. Me retuerzo contra ella apretándola fuertemente mientras los espasmos incontrolables del llanto se adueñaban de mi cuerpo. Y no supe más.

En algún momento de mi condena rememoré cada una de sus palabras mientras las sentía clavarse una a una en el centro del lugar en donde en algún momento había estado mi corazón. Ya no estaba. Ella se lo había llevado… Y lo sabía. Quería creer que aún lo recordaba. Pero en verdad no lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada.

Recordé aquellas palabras dichas entre susurros la primera vez que tomé su cuerpo, venerándolo con un amor que no cabía en mi pecho… Y volví a llorar, mientras como un eco resonaban en mi aturdida mente…

"Cuida de mi corazón, de ahora en más estará contigo…"

Y me sumí en el mundo donde el inconsciente reinaba, donde en sueños era feliz junto a ella y mi pequeño no nato, pero en donde a pesar de todo hoy no tendría paz. Ya no conocería aquello.

Negro. Flashes, momentos, todo pasaba como si fuera un video que no podía detener.

Y sus palabras… Sus palabras siempre de fondo… Sus palabras de ahora en más sería n mi karma, parte de mi condena.

"_Ya nada importa. Te vi. Te vi y no sentí nada. Ya no siento nada._

_Gracias. Debo agradecerte, abrí los ojos._

_Eso que alguna vez creímos ser ya no existe, ya no existo, y tú tampoco, ya no somos ellos. Gracias. Al fin lo entendí. Ambos cambiamos, cambiamos tanto. Tanto que ya no nos reconocemos, ya no nos reconocemos a nosotros mismos._

_Lo siento. Siento no haber sido mejor. Siento no haber podido ser más para ti. Siento no haber sido suficiente. Suficiente mujer, suficiente esposa, suficiente compañera. Lo intenté, créeme, lo intenté. Siento haberte amado tanto. Siento ¡Siento Edward! Siento._

_El dolor vuelve, está bien, me recuerda que aún estoy viva y lo que debo de hacer._

_Felicidades. A pesar de todo, hoy me hiciste la mujer más feliz. Es complicado. Era complicado._

_Ya no está. No te preocupes, lo cuidaré. Alguien debe de hacerlo._

_Se está despidiendo de mí ahora, no quiero extrañarlo, debo irme entonces._

_Él te quiso… Y yo también lo hice._

_Aun amo al viejo Edward, si lo ves, dile que lo amo ¿Sí? Y gracias, gracias por dejarme conocerlo._

Adiós, Bella"

Sólo un susurro pude decir claramente antes de quedarme dormido abrazado a su helado e inmóvil cuerpo.

Lo siento. Te amo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno…. ¿Q opinan? ¿La verdad? No sé de donde surgió… Mi música emo y el silencio nocturno me sumergieron en esta historia trágica mientras estaba escribiendo TMEMC.<strong>

**Es mi primer tragedia, así que no sé qué opinen… Volqué todos los sentimientos que pude, espero los comprendan a medida que leen.**

**Bien, ahora sí… Me voy a otras cosillas y cambio de ánimos ;)  
>Como siempre, espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto… besos y cuídense... Guada*<strong>

**(= ¿RWS? =)**


End file.
